Comic Books and Flashlights
by Ghost Dancer
Summary: Sometimes not being able to sleep is a good thing. [L/H/E, Major Fluff]


Title: Comic Books and Flashlights  
  
Author: Ghost Dancer  
  
Warnings: Major Fluffyness. You have been warned.  
  
Pairings: L/H/E  
  
* * * *  
  
Lantis could not sleep. He had been tossing and turning ever since he had gone to bed our hours, and thirty-one minutes ago. It was chilly out, and he was cold even with the two extra quilts. Besides, his mind kept wandering away and he couldn't seem to keep his eyes shut.  
  
Lantis sighed and sat up. It was no use. He was obviously NOT going to get to sleep tonight.  
  
Sighed, he slid slowly out of bed, his bare feet hitting the cold floor sent a shiver running up his spine. He pulled the extra blanket that lay folded neatly at the end of the bed around him and slipped on a pair of socks. He left his own room quietly, so as not to wake anyone else. He walked silently down the hall, his padded feet making no noise against the cold tile floor.  
  
To his surprise, he saw light in the hallway ahead. He could hear muffled laugher, and the light was coming from under the door to the den, where he had been headed. The laughter stopped as he reached the door, and someone flicked the light off. He opened it to find a large sheet held up by several chairs. Moonlight filled the room from the long windows, but it was a cloudy night, and he could hardly see anything.  
  
"It's ok, it's only Lantis!" A voice whispered, and from under the sheet, someone flicked a flashlight on.  
  
"Lantis?" Hikaru's head poked from a lose flap in the sheet. "It is you! Wanna come join us?" To his surprise, Eagle's head poked out from beside hers.  
  
"We couldn't sleep." Eagle explained in a whisper, as Lantis shut the door softly and walked over to them. "Come on in, it's warmer under here!"  
  
Lantis bent down and crawled into the fort. The floor was covered in pillows and blankets and a number of flimsy books covered the floor. Hikaru and Eagle where both wrapped up tightly in feathered quilts, and where grinning as he settled himself beside them.  
  
"We where just reading comic books." Hikaru explained, holding up one of the flimsy books. "You know, the one's I was telling you about earlier? Come closer, it's easier to stay warm, and besides, you can't see as well from way over there."  
  
Lantis huddled closer too the two as Hikaru read aloud from the books in hushed tones. He was surprised at how much he found himself liking the books, and on several occasions he joined in on Hikaru and Eagles laughter.  
  
"I'm sleepy." Hikaru yawned after a while.  
  
"So sleep." Eagle muttered. He had long ago abandoned trying to keep his eyes open and was now curled up, his head resting on Lantis's lap.  
  
"No on me you don't." Lantis retorted. He carefully shifted Eagles head while Hikaru curled up next to him. Then he himself lay down, and the second his head hit the pillow, he was asleep.  
  
* * * *  
  
Clef Guru was up early. True, he hadn't slept a wink that night, but he was planning to do some studying before everyone was awake, because with all the people around you could never get any peace and quiet anymore. Early morning sunlight flooded through the castle, filling all the rooms and hallways. Clef yawned loudly as he walked along the silent corridor, and he wondered if he should have stayed in bed and done his studying some other day.  
  
However when Clef opened the door to the den, he blinked, and forgot all about his studying for a moment.  
  
Curled up in a row, all of them fast asleep, where Hikaru, Eagle, and Lantis. A small pile of books sat by their heads, and blankets and pillows where strewn around them.  
  
A smile crept across his face as he backed out of the room and shut the door. The smiled stayed on his face as he made his way back up the hall, and didn't leave through the rest of the day.  
  
* * * *  
  
Ghost Dancer: I am on a ROLE tonight! ^_^ *smile* That was CUTE! *grin* WAAAIIIIIIIII!  
  
Chibi Eagle: ^^  
  
Chibi Lantis: ^^  
  
Chibi Hikaru: ^^  
  
Ghost Dancer: ^^ Rayearth doesn't belong to me. This fic does. Enjoy! *bounces away happily*  
  
~*§*~ 


End file.
